


【瞳耀】后来

by youthhsy



Category: sci谜案集 - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-09
Updated: 2019-05-09
Packaged: 2020-02-28 22:58:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,670
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18766024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/youthhsy/pseuds/youthhsy





	【瞳耀】后来

“岁暮阴阳催短景，天涯霜雪霁寒宵。  
五更鼓角声悲壮，三峡星河影动摇。  
野哭几家闻战伐，夷歌数处起渔樵。  
卧龙跃马终黄土，人事音书漫寂寥。”

 

 

>>>

 

01

当年的展少爷还是那个风清月白的展少爷，他穿雪青色的长衫，盘扣规规矩矩系到最上面一颗，架着金丝边儿的小圆眼镜，唇红齿白，面容清俊又生动，一副大户人家读书人的做派。

当年的姑苏城还是那个八街九陌、青砖绿瓦的姑苏城，展少爷每晚放了课，就沿着山塘河细细地走，顺便向街角开店的大婶讨一碗梅子汤喝。他撑着父亲给他的那柄油纸伞站在屋檐底下，看雨水成串地打在轻薄透亮的伞面上。有时就弯下腰，教人家小孩儿认字，童音脆生生的：

“通——贵——下——山——塘。记住了啊。”

这时候白羽瞳就蹬着门槛子，抱着两条结实的胳膊在旁边看他。

白羽瞳一贯瞧不起那种酸腐刻板的读书人的。可他又偏偏别别扭扭的喜欢展耀，喜欢的不得了。

 

 

 

 

 

 

02

七里山塘往东再行二里，到皮市北街，展耀仰着脖子念路边上头刻着店名的牌匾——白玉堂。

白玉堂。多好的名字。玉一样的清透，有自成一脉的风骨。

白羽瞳就是这家店里的小掌柜。老爷白启天带着夫人天南海北的跑生意，就把儿子搁自个儿店里头坐着。白羽瞳不读书，但他还天天穿旧时代读书人的对襟马褂，不伦不类的卷起一边的袖子，腰板挺得笔直，像一棵小松。

当然如果是他不翘二郎腿的话。

展耀已然忘了自己究竟是何时与白羽瞳搞到一块儿去的了。他后来每逢下了课便行色匆匆地赶过山塘街，连路边的冰镇妹子汤都不再吸引他了。到了街的尽头他轻车熟路的拐进那家终年门可罗雀的玉店，那个少年人果不其然的趴在一堆账本上，耷拉着眼角看他。

“坐没坐相。”展耀蹙起眉毛，嘴上抱怨道，“你今天又没看账，是吧？当心白老爷回来把你皮都扒了。”

白羽瞳切了一声：“一天到晚就知道看账看账看账，也不看看外头究竟是什么天了，这一年半载的哪儿有生意。我也不知道在这有什么好玩的。你呢？一天到晚的读书——读书好玩儿吗？”

展耀想说没你好玩，但是话到嘴门边上又给咽回去了。他作势弹了一下白羽瞳的脑门，白羽瞳根本不怕他，像猴子一样窜上柜台，半跪着身子去搂展耀。展耀脸皮薄，扭着身子要躲，白羽瞳就箍着他细弱的腰把他拖回来。

展耀：“起来。你别这么跪着。”

白羽瞳偏不依他，两只手不轻不重的揉展耀的腰眼，展耀整个人都软了，眸子里都漾起一汪水光，恨恨地瞧着白羽瞳。

白羽瞳咧嘴一笑，低头慢慢凑过去咬展耀的耳垂，炽热的呼吸全喷在展耀的耳朵边上，“媳妇儿，”他压低声线喊他，嘴上说着露骨的荤话，“今儿我跪在这柜台上同你说话，赶明儿你得坐在这儿——两腿张开，得缠着我，挨我欺负，行不行？”

展耀又羞又恼，随手拿过一沓账本就朝白羽瞳脸上怼过去：“你说什么呢！当心我揍你啊！”

少年吧唧一口啃在他的唇角上，像小狗一样温顺又热情的舔开他的唇缝。展耀哑火了，任白羽瞳胡乱没有章法的亲他，余光瞟过被扔到地上去的账本，他心想，这样好的日头还能多久呢？

怕是要不了多久了。

 

 

 

 

 

 

03

展耀是跟着他父亲给母亲挑生辰送礼时遇见白羽瞳的。

那时展耀不过十三四岁，白羽瞳还要小上那么一点儿。他被父亲牵着手，穿过车水马龙的大路，来到店门口，他便向现在一样，仰着脖子去读牌匾上的题字。“白玉堂，”他想，“这真是一个好名字。”

白羽瞳还是个上天入地的窜天猴，刚刚舞完枪弄完棒，正坐在门槛子上头吨吨吨地灌水。他眯缝着眼睛看面前的小公子，穿戴精致又齐整，仰头的时候露出一小片雪白的颈子，还有一颗小巧圆润的喉结。

展老爷问他：“你爹呢？”

白羽瞳伸手向后一指：“我爹在里头算账呢。”

尔后展耀就进门了。白羽瞳照样坐在门槛上灌水，头也不回，青天白日下头看见一个美人也能让他这么不动声色。

两户当家的那天相谈甚欢，一见如故，后来展耀就随着他爹常来了。展老爷在县衙门里头当差，平日里展耀除了念书没别的事情可干，就怏怏地坐在院子里头，不踢蹴鞠，也不扑蝴蝶。展老爷严父心肠，可也心疼他，便喊说：“你去皮市找白家小子玩啊。”

展耀拗不过说一不二的父亲和面慈心软的母亲，每逢下了学就夹着小书包沿着七里山塘一溜走，然后到白玉堂去蹭吃蹭喝，有时是一碗冰镇梅子汤，有时是一盅银耳莲子羹，有时则是半个红瓤西瓜。白羽瞳也不皮了，放了枪也弃了棍，陪他搬着小板凳在屋檐下头坐着，展耀看书他就在旁边打瞌睡，头一点一点的，像只啄米的小公鸡。

白羽瞳不耐烦了，嘴里嘟嘟囔囔的：“展耀哥哥，展耀哥哥。”

展耀：“干什么？”

白羽瞳：“我想去山塘河里捞螺狮吃。”

那时的白羽瞳还不是后来那个蹬鼻子上脸的白羽瞳，展耀脾气好，就依着他，放下书本站起来说，去吧，我同你一起去。

 

 

 

 

 

 

04

后来展耀去白玉堂的时候渐渐地不带书了。白羽瞳变着花样带他出去野，今天放风筝，明天就蹬自行车。展耀坐后座，搂着白羽瞳的腰。一晃两年过去了，少年人个头像小葱似的一窜窜老高，眉眼也长开了不少，是一副白面皮，丰神俊朗的公子哥儿的样貌。展耀有时候跟他平视，只能看见对方线条锋利的下颌角。

“你再搂紧些，我怕你掉下去。”

展耀从鼻头里闷闷的应了一声，前半个身子倾上去抱他。白羽瞳的肩膀很宽厚，脊梁也是，他贴上去的时候能听到少年人有力的心跳。

扑通扑通。

白羽瞳不是读书人，他不整虚头巴脑的玩意儿，所以他无所谓。展耀是读书人，他接受的是西方德先生和赛先生的教育，也懂些时髦赶潮流的东西，但他也茫然，他说不清楚他和白羽瞳之间，究竟是什么一个关系。

“小白，”他有时候会问，“你把我当什么？”

白羽瞳一咧嘴，露出他那个招牌的八颗牙齿的笑容：“你把我当什么我就把你当什么啊。”

展耀闻言翻了个白眼，心说那能行吗，我把你当祖宗，你得把我当爹。

后来白羽瞳经常变着花样的赖着展耀。今天牵牵手，明儿就搂搂腰。西式学堂里放开了对性别的限制，展耀又生的好看，所以时常有梳着麻花辫儿的女学生给他递小信笺，粉红色的，喷着玫瑰花味儿的法兰西香水。展耀不穿他那件雪青色的长衫了，他穿黑色的西服马甲，里面套一件白衬衫。白羽瞳知道这事儿的时候有些愠怒，每天推着自行车接展耀下学。

展耀也不知道他吃错什么药，就打趣他道：“店不看啦？当心你爹回来抽你。”

白羽瞳撩起一只眼皮看他，心说看店哪有看老婆重要。

路过的女学生叽叽喳喳的，看见两兄弟的时候脸蛋红扑扑的，其中一个胆大的拉着展耀偷偷问道：“那位同学是谁啊？”

展耀答：“我弟。”

“几班的啊？”

展耀翻了一个白眼：“不读书。耗子上灯偷油，就一吃白食的。”

白羽瞳醋得不行，一把扯过展耀把他拽上车，在少女一片银铃似的笑声中黑着脸骑走了。

七里山塘和风眠柳，是早春暖和的好天气。展耀指着街口的告示问他：“这字儿你会念吗？”

白羽瞳都快被他气笑了：“展少爷，你还真当我不认字啊？”

“——通贵下山塘。可不就是七里山塘街走一遭，大富大贵，飞黄腾达呗。”

 

 

 

 

 

 

05

展耀是在跟白羽瞳去河边捞螺狮的时候出事的。

正值清明，一连下了好几天雨，石板台阶上长了一层细细的青苔。白羽瞳素来不穿袜子，就脱了鞋赤脚踩着最后一层，吩咐展耀站到上头去，当心摔着了。

展耀和他怄气，偏不，也脱了鞋穿着白色的棉袜子踩在青苔上，一双眼睛有如实质的，猫一样的瞪着白羽瞳，挠人。他刚想出声顶白羽瞳几句，谁知脚底下一滑，一头就栽河里去了。

白羽瞳一下就慌了。这山塘河说深不深，说浅不浅，白居易传下来的古河道，下头遍布的淤泥水草，万一缠着人可不是闹着玩儿的。他衣服也顾不得脱，一个猛子扎下去，连摸四五次捞不着人，他就急了。

白羽瞳在水底下头，说不出话，只能蹬着腿吐泡泡徒劳的发出那么点儿微弱的声响，绿色的河水包裹着他，像个如影随形的恶鬼，水草是他的发，石子儿是他的獠牙。

约莫扑腾了两三分钟，绝望中的白羽瞳终于感觉到自己的左脚被什么柔软温热的东西抓住了。

那是展耀的手。

他潜下去，借着水下仅剩的那么一点日光摸索展耀的脸。展耀瞪着眼睛，口鼻边一串泡泡，肺里头没了空气，已然开始呛水了。

白羽瞳快疯了。他一把扣过展耀的后脑勺，不管不顾的就这么一口气，嘴对嘴地渡下去了。

展耀是被白羽瞳抱上来的。

清明节，家家户户都出去祭祖了，街道后巷也没什么人。前面有座破败了许久的小庙 ，白羽瞳横抱着展耀走进去，把他放在供桌上，还没等展耀开口，他就红了一双眼睛欺身上去，劈头盖脸的亲了下来。

像是要确认什么似的，他撬开展耀两排贝齿，舌头疯了一样的攻城掠地，展耀从鼻尖里哼出一句呻吟，尾音都是浸透了水的软糯。

“小白……”

白羽瞳放开他，展耀浑身上下湿淋淋的，领口开了大半，露出一大片绯色。白羽瞳拇指刮过他瓷白的脸颊，一开口都带了哭腔。

“哥我错了。我不该同你怄气的。我爱你。”

展耀愣了。

“我爱你。我爱极了——”他慌不择路，磕磕巴巴的解释，一双手毫无章法的去剥展耀湿透了的，还在滴着水的衣服，露出少年人消瘦莹白的肩头，“我好怕你出事，我真的，我真的再也不敢了——”

展耀不说话，就用一双水色潋滟的猫儿眼盯着他。待白羽瞳剥光了他上身的衣服，去解他腰带的时候，他笑了。

庙堂大殿跳跃的烛火像是吐着信子的红蛇，吸人精血又夺人心智。青天白日之下展耀腼腆又露骨的分开双腿，任由白羽瞳把他的裤子扒下来，柔弱无骨的缠上了少年人精瘦的腰，大腿内侧有一下没一下的蹭着他的胯，白羽瞳只觉得一股邪火都被眼前这不知好歹的给蹭出来了。

展耀一口气呵上白羽瞳已经红透了的耳垂，在那一瞬间放下了读书人所有的矜持和正气，他说。

“小白，我想要你。”

 

 

 

 

 

 

06

那一日过后，展耀又恢复了以往读书人一本正经的端方仪态，只不过去店里头去的更勤了。

他还是会抱怨白羽瞳不学无术，却任由他搂自己的腰，他还是会指责白羽瞳坐没坐相没个正形儿，却也回应少年人嬉皮笑脸的索吻。新式学堂里也沿袭洋鬼子上六休一的作息传统，没课的一天展耀就溜进白羽瞳的店里，就在后头厢房里头，白羽瞳变着花样的欺负他。

欺负的最狠的一次白羽瞳托着展耀的屁股把他抵在墙上，就在天井里头，展耀整个人悬在空中，借力点只有白羽瞳精壮的腰胯，他双腿大开不管不顾的缠得死紧，清明的眼睛蒙上了一层水雾，嘴里泄出几声甜腻的呻吟。

他调都被/操/软了，带着几分哭腔央求他：“不要，小白，不要了……”

那时的展耀也不过十七八岁的年纪，做事从心，想要就要想喘就喘，坦诚得不行，床榻上放得开，带着股天真的浪/荡。白羽瞳被他喘的受不了，额头青筋暴跳，埋在展耀身下那活儿又胀大几分：“你别这样叫……我受不了。”

展耀不依他，只觉得后面又酸又软涨的难受，作势就去推他胸膛：“不要……这样不行，去床上……你太大了……嗯……”

白羽瞳骂了一句脏话，一口啃上展耀的嘴唇，身下垯伐的更厉害了。

 

 

 

 

 

 

07

后来的日头啊，东洋传来的炮响还是打破了这座古城十里烟波的画舫，白羽瞳去参了军，展耀一个手无缚鸡之力的读书人，作为人才代表被政府送去香港避难。展耀是万万不肯的，奈何白羽瞳铁了心的要他走，原本平常不读书的人这会儿却拿着家国大道哄他，哄的头头是道，叫展耀根本无从辩驳。他其实心里头明镜似的比谁都清楚，白羽瞳首先是一个堂堂八尺，年轻有为的男人，其次才是他展耀心尖上最疼的那块血肉。国事瑭璜，他不能小气，他得有家，得有国，他小气不了。

他知道白羽瞳练了十年的武，为的就是这一日。他没法阻挠白羽瞳去实现他的梦想，也是去履行他的义务，尽他祖上五代未尽完的责任。白羽瞳五代为将，到他父亲白启天那一代，辛亥革命跛了一条腿，回到姑苏城做了一个凿玉的。  
“我爱你。”展耀在黑暗中摸着白羽瞳的侧脸。一片湿润，透尽骨子里的冰凉。“有空给我写信，你得活着。”

“好。”白羽瞳也郑重地应他了，拉过他的手，亲吻他的指尖，亲他光裸的肩头和颈侧，“我答应你。你也得照顾好自己。”

那是民国二十六年。那天白羽瞳穿着笔挺的军装，在日军攻陷前把展耀带到上海，坐上了前往香港的渡轮。那天的日头落得格外的晚，汽笛声响起的那一刻，他俩谁都没回头。

得做铁骨铮铮的汉子。他们信的过来日方长，也信得过后会有期。

书信断在了第三年。头两个月展耀发了疯的要回姑苏城找，管家告诉他整个华东已经陷落了，曾经的四九皇城成了日伪政府的根据地；他读书的地方跟着南边的大部分学堂一起，迁到了更加荒凉闭塞的云贵高原；为了抗日死了好多的人，有百姓，有官员，也有战场上扛着枪的军人，展耀受不了了，他不敢想象。很多人劝他说只是西南交通不便，消息传不出来罢了，共党派人在越南修了一条直通昆明的公路，届时英美反法西斯联盟便能向中国运送抗日的物资。这些东西能救命，管家说，四万万条命得活下来，不差白羽瞳一个。

书信断的第六年，展耀突然释然了。抗战的胜利已然尽在眼前。他就每日傍晚站在渡口，看着西北边上的方向，就和那年白羽瞳穿着军装站在岸上，送他去香港一样。那里或许有白羽瞳，又或许没有。但是白羽瞳是什么样的呢，看似拧巴，但又风轻云淡的一个人，生死爱恨都不能奈他分毫的。他想，白羽瞳断不愿他展耀读了那么多书，明了那么多事理，国难当头却还做一个稀里糊涂的痴缠人。

“岁暮阴阳催短景，天涯霜雪霁寒宵。  
五更鼓角声悲壮，三峡星河影动摇。  
野哭几家闻战伐，夷歌数处起渔樵。  
卧龙跃马终黄土，人事音书漫寂寥。”

他教邻居家蓝眼睛的小孩儿背古诗，念到人事音书的时候，两行泪蓦地下来了。人事音书，他心道，他这辈子最信不过的就是故园沧海，人事音书。日头很长，他得有后来。

后来一定会有的。故人会踏过千重万水，入他的梦里来。

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

08

整十年。

姑苏县皮市街北有家出了名的古董店，后来展少爷冒着一场春雨匆匆走过的时候，连头顶“白玉堂”三个遒劲有力的大字也被水汽氤氲的有几分模糊了。

后来的展少爷也不是当年光风霁月的展少爷了，当年爬满青苔的城墙如今被炮火轰出一个惊心动魄的大洞，曾经蓬勃生长的绿植如今经络泛黄，摇摇欲坠。他想，人活在乱世里，大抵还是得惜命一些。

后来当战局逐渐平定下来的那个春天，展少爷风尘仆仆的赶回了乡里，看着满目疮痍的小县城，突然想起那么一句诗来。

“岁暮阴阳催短景，天涯霜雪霁寒宵。  
五更鼓角声悲壮，三峡星河影动摇。  
野哭几家闻战伐，夷歌数处起渔樵。  
卧龙跃马终黄土，人事音书漫寂寥。”

人事音书。他想。于是他伸手推开朱漆厚重的木门，吱呀一声响，仿佛尘封已久的岁月重见天光。

掌柜坐着白家梅花鹿一般的小少爷，看见展耀进来，紧张得搓皱了衣角。“我哥——”他结结巴巴的说，“我哥他走了有好些时候啦。”

“我知晓了。”展耀只是漠然的点点头。

后来啊，他便转身回头，独自一人走进余生深深的软红尘里去了。

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

>>>>  
番外1

展耀正搁书房里坐着，就听见外面门被拍的山响，他皱着眉头去开门，就看见门口站着白家最没眼力见的两兄弟，其中年长一些的拎着那个年轻一些的耳朵，嘴里骂骂咧咧的。  
白羽瞳穿着中山装，个头高了，脸也黑了一圈，正全须全尾的，中气十足的骂弟弟：“白！驰！你国语是门口卖串儿的大爷教的吗！我不过就是出去进了批货！谈了点生意！你他妈就把我说的跟死了一样！”  
白驰梅花鹿一样的，可怜兮兮的瞧着展耀：“哥，哥我错了，我真的错了……”  
展耀面无表情的看着他俩在门口泼妇一样骂街，身后管家已经憋不住笑了，低声问自家少爷还需要些什么。  
展耀挑眉道：“拜托您拿点儿瓜子，再带两把椅子来。免费的戏谁不看？不看白不看！”  
白羽瞳脸都黑了。他想顶嘴，但是他不敢。

 

 

 

 

番外2

后来的白羽瞳脱了挂满勋章的沉甸甸的制服，又将古董店里的玩意儿一并充了公，带了点家产，以一个护国大将军的尊贵身份带着展耀轰轰烈烈的回到姑苏城，找了处山明水秀的地方隐居了。  
后来的展耀已过了而立之年，学堂教授，身份矜贵，人也懂得害臊了，家里头不再由着白羽瞳动手动脚，天气晴好就在天井里头煮着茶水晒太阳，眯缝着眼睛，像一只猫。白羽瞳从身后搂他，展耀训斥他：“爪子拿开。”  
还很大声。  
后来的那天晚上白羽瞳把展耀压在书桌上一连来了好几回，展耀腿根都打着颤，后头被/操/得又红又软，白羽瞳抽出来的时候还在往外躺着清液。白羽瞳坏笑着一边去啃他胸前的两点一边哑着声线问他：“猫儿，你怎么不叫了？你都变了，你之前叫的可好听了。”  
展耀快哭了，眼角都是胭脂色的，他瞪了一眼白羽瞳，一点威慑力都没有，倒是又把人家看的硬了两分。  
“你给我闭嘴！”展耀恼羞成怒的吼他，尾音都是带着颤的。


End file.
